Under Oath
by lizteroid
Summary: Set during 3x08. Tony takes the under cover operation, Ziva however does not. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note:: _I don't own the characters portrayed in this fic, nor do I have the rights for them. They all belong to CBS and D.P.B, as well as the actor's who play[ed] them on the show. Enjoy folks!

* * *

Tony looked up from his folder and narrowed his eyes a little to Gibbs when he'd read over the file and then had the older man confirm what he'd just read, "Ziva's not going to do this?" he questioned, still seemingly not understanding what was happening with this case, "Why not?"

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked at the Senior Field Agent before he growled some before finally, he calmed and turned to Tony.

"Okay Boss."

"We've got another Agent gonna play this one. She's already at the hotel. We thought it would be better if someone from another district stepped in on this. Ziva agreed." Gibbs nodded to Tony.

"What's she like Boss?" Tony smirked, his mind already racing at the thought of working with someone new, the possibility of her being young and hot.

"DiNozzo, don't make me smack you."

"Sorry, Boss." Tony shrunk down in his chair and began reading over the file again. His tongue sticking out between his lips as he began to think about this new agent he was going to be working with, "Sophie Ranier." he smiled, "Jean-Paul and Sophie Ranier." he began to murmur into the manilla folder that contained the case.

"You're going under the covers, yes?" Ziva questioned Tony, staring at him as he looked over the file in her direction.

"Yeah...and it's under cover, Ziva."

"Same thing." she replied, tucking back her wayward hair behind her ear, "Since you are going under cover, I would suggest you keep your alias under cover also, yes?" she smiled with a cocked brow. Granted Ziva's English was still slightly broken, but she knew what she was talking about, better than most Americans actually.

"That's the polite way of telling me to zip it, isn't it?" Tony shot across the gap between his and Ziva's desks.

"I'd listen to Agent David if I were you DiNozzo. I won't be so polite in telling you to zip it." Gibbs interjected his comment into their conversation.

Ziva then lowered her voice and turned her attention back onto Tony, "I recall you telling me he was deaf."

Gibbs once again jumped into the conversation, "Rule #3, Agent David. Never believe anything you're told, always double check."

Tony let a few seconds silence go by and nodded before glancing at Ziva, "When he wants to be."

"DiNozzo, I can still hear you." Gibbs muttered at his monitor before glaring over to the Italian Senior Field Agent.

"Sorry Boss." Tony quickly responded, "You need me to go research this Jean-Paul?" he asked in his best French-Canadian accent, "I'm sure Ducky can give me the low-down on 'im."

"Read the file, then go to Ducky. You leave in two hours." Gibbs replied, not looking up from the monitor now.

"Sure thing, Boss."

* * *

She'd been called in by Fornell, one of the only people she was allowed to remain in contact, since now she was working for the agency; the FBI. He had told her, she would be flown out to Norfolk and would be part of a collaborative assignment. Details had been brief and she hadn't been sure whether she should take on the role in this upcoming under cover mission, but she'd agreed to be a part of it in the end, albeit somewhat apprehensively.

FBI Special Agent Rihannon Glasser was to play Tony's under cover wife, Sophie Ranier in the investigation of the murder of the married couple who happened to be assassins, but someone got to them before they could complete their job. Rihannon didn't know anything about the agent who would play her partner in this case, and she knew that he knew nothing of her either, but hopefully they would click and things would work without too much suspicion. It was fairly foolproof since the two agents had undercover experience.

Agent Glasser was already on her way to Norfolk via the FBI private jet, and she would meet her partner at a hotel situated near to the one they would be staying in. On the plane, Rihannon, or Anna as some of the other agents called the newbie to their team, read over the file of Sophie Ranier while she travelled to the location. She had absorbed all she could and profiled this dead woman's life, taking most intimate details into account, including the heart shape in the cornea.

Upon arrival at the hotel, Fornell told her to wait in the Executive Suite that had been booked out for the arrival of both agents in the operation. Rihannon checked in, to find that the other agent was already in the suite, he'd been shown there by the staff who were on hand to help in the investigation. She made her own way up to the suite with the roomkey in hand, her trolley in her other, and made her way inside the room. Fornell was there, sitting in a lounge chair while the agent standing at the window, looking out and down at the street below.

"Agent Glasser." Fornell stood as Rihannon closed the door and moved inside the room a little more.

"Agent Fornell." she greeted him and looked up to see the other agent turn around.

He stared at her, taking in the sight of her, "Kate?" it had been so long.

Fornell immediately shook his head and turned to him, "No, Agent DiNozzo." he said, his tone reprimanding, "This is Agent Rihannon Glasser."

"No. No, it's Kate." Tony tried but the glare Fornell shot him made him stop and frown.

Rihannon let her eyes painfully focus on the floor, tearing her gaze from Tony. The pain she felt, she saw reflected in Tony's eyes too. It had been too long without contact, she had just wanted to call him, call Gibbs or Abby and tell them she was alright. But, she couldn't. It was against her new contract, but that contract was for her own safety. Rihannon was willing to break that contract for the chance to see her old workmates once more, she would risk her life for them, and she had proved that with Ari.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note:: _I don't own the characters portrayed in this fic, nor do I have the rights for them. They all belong to CBS and D.P.B, as well as the actor's who play[ed] them on the show. Enjoy folks!

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

She looked to him after the case had been explained by Fornell and she gently smiled to him as he spoke up, "I missed you." Tony told her.

Rihannon sighed and she bit her lip, she was deciding whether to acknowledge his comment or not. She didn't want to be dragged back into that life, the life she'd tried so hard to leave behind when at first she hadn't wanted to leave it at all.

"I know you miss me too, Kate."

"Tony...please." she shook her head.

"Come on Kate, there's no bugs in here. Besides Ari's dead..." Tony spoke up, slight conviction in his tone as he looked at his ex-teammate.

"I know, and that part of me died with him, Tony."

"Can't we just talk about it?" he asked her, he'd had to deal with what happened too, and he told her that, "I had to cope with Gibbs after Ari like a mad-man, and cope with your death, the new Director...new agent, she's pretty hot..." he caught her expression, "Not that that matters because she's Ari's half sister..."

"They hired a Mossad Officer, to take my place?"

Tony stepped up to Kate and softly placed his hands on her arms, "I'm sorry Kate. Everyone misses you, you know. McGee wrote a letter, to your family paying his deepest sympathies to them for their loss of your death. Gibbs...Gibbs really lost it, Kate." Tony told her, "And me...I haven't really been the same since."

She looked into his eyes for a few moments, "Tony, I can't go back to that time. I'm sorry. I'm just not NCIS Special Agent Caitlin Todd anymore." she felt her lip quivering, "I'm FBI Special Agent Rihannon Glasser. Fornell's put me under witness protection..." she told Tony, "I'm not allowed to discuss what happened on that rooftop, Tony, so please don't try to ask me." Rihannon turned to move away from Tony so they could prepare to check into the hotel across the street, "Oh, and don't you call Gibbs to tell him I'm the agent you're working with."

"Can't you even tell me, Kate?"

"Rihannon!" she shot back swiftly, making herself jump at her tone. She sighed a little and sat in the chair, "I'm sorry, I just..." Rihannon raised her hand to her face, "I didn't expect the other agent I was working on this case with, to be you. I don't know why Fornell did this."

Tony moved towards his ex-teammate and crouched down beside her, "Maybe he wants you to talk about what happened. What happened with Ari, Ziva, the rooftop..."

"It was part of my new contract, that I didn't talk about it."

"Then he's dangling that temptation in front of your eyes. He might be testing you, Kate."

"He doesn't need me to be tested, you're doing a pretty good job of that alone." she replied, looking at Tony.

* * *

They arrived at the hotel together, sporting their carry cases for their stay at the hotel. As they marched to the check-in desk together, Tony took hold of Rihannon's (Kate) hand and smiled to her softly, looking down to their hands before he stopped just in front of the desk, "We have a room for Ranier..." he told the clerk there.

"Your room key, Mr Ranier." the clerk gave Tony the key immediately after checking his ID for the booking, "If you would make your way to the elevator, our staff will show you and your wife to your room, Sir. Enjoy your stay."

"Thank you, come on Sophie, let's get to our room." Tony smiled, and took her hand once again, leading her to the elevator.

"Yes, Jean-Paul." she replied and pressed the button softly, looking lovingly to Tony as they waited for the elevator.

"I love you, ma cherie." Tony smiled to her and as he moved in to kiss her, the elevator doors pinged open, and the two were greeted by the bellhop standing there, smiling to them.

"May I take your bags, Sir?" he gently asked Tony, but meant for him to take Rihannon's bags also.

"Thank you." Tony smiled gently, and handed his case to the bellhop before turning to Rihannon, "Sweetheart?"

"Here..." she smiled and gently passed her case to the bellhop also, before taking Tony's hand in her own and smiling while the doors closed over for them to begin their journey to their suite, "I'm glad we took this vacation, Jean-Paul." she smiled up at him, her head gently resting on his shoulder.

"Always, my love. We needed to have a little break." Tony smiled down at her, "I'm glad we're spending this time together."

"So am I." she smiled up at him and gently sighed as the doors of the elevator gently pinged open to announce they'd arrived at the floor their room was located on.

"Here we are." the bellhop smiled and allowed them to exit the elevator first before he began with shuffling their bags out of the elevator, "Which room do you have, Sir?" he asked Tony, looking at the keycard in his hand as he moved in front of he and Rihannon.

"It's 3002." he replied and smiled.

"This way, please." the bellhop smiled, walking along the corridor with the bags, towards the room that they were to be staying in. Upon arriving at the door, the bellhop turned to Tony, "The card, Sir, please?" he asked, he was going to open the door for them and settle them inside the room.

"Here." Tony handed it to him.

The bellhop nodded and took the card gently, he opened the door before once again, allowing the couple inside first before he shuffled their cases inside and stood in the doorway once he'd positioned them in a suitable place, away from the door after placing the card on the dresser.

"Thank you." Tony smiled to the bellhop and handed him a fifty.

"Enjoy your stay here, Sir, Madam." he smiled and gently nodded as he backed his way out of the room and closed the door.

Tony turned to Rihannon who was now sitting on the edge of the bed, "I'm gonna get myself acquainted with the room..." he told her, pointing around the place and then resting his eyes on the TV cabinet, "You want me to make you a drink, my love?" he asked her softly, and lovingly.

"If you're making some, yes I would like one." she replied and let her own eyes scan the bedside tables, as well as the headboard for any signs of bugging. She knew that she had to look for bugs, Fornell had told her to do so as soon as they arrived in the room. She knew that their guys; the FBI were keeping them under surveillance as an extra precautionary for safety, but any other bugs that had not been already pre-explained to her, she would have to report back to him.

"How about a Sarsaparilla for old time's sake?" Tony asked her, as he smiled to her. He was used to spending time with Kate, not Rihannon, so he wasn't expecting the glare he got in response to his question, "I guess that's a no then, my love." he chuckled.

"You're thinking about the wrong woman, Jean-Paul." she replied and glared, a double entendre for them, but for anyone listening it just sounded like a small quarrel any married couple would have.

"Sophie, I'm sorry." Tony walked towards her and bit his lip a little bit, "Look, if you want anything, I'll do it." he told her, softly cupping her face and tilting it to look up at him.

"I want you to stop thinking of her. Please."

"I will." he pecked her cheek, before he took her hand, "Now, come. I want to show you this view." he softly pulled her up and moved towards the window where the drapes hung loosely, flowing in the soft breeze that was let in through the open window, "It's magnificent." he told her.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note:: _I don't own the characters portrayed in this fic, nor do I have the rights for them. They all belong to CBS and D.P.B, as well as the actor's who play[ed] them on the show. Enjoy folks!

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

Tony looked over to Rihannon and he sighed a little, "You do know that my mother will call us any time now, she's going to be surprised..." he said to her. Tony was using code, letting her know that NCIS was going to call him, and to check that he was teamed up with the partner he'd been assigned for the mission.

Rihannon caught onto what Tony was saying and she moved back inside the room from the window where she'd been gazing at the view that Tony had shown her. She glanced to him and nodded, "It's been a while since I spoke to your mother, darling Bear."

"Yes, I scheduled her in for around now. You know, she's never late in calling me."

"Yes." she responded and looked around the bedroom suite.

A few moments later, there was a knock at the door and Tony looked to the door before moving towards it to open it, knowing it was going to be either McGee or Ziva as their service. He opened the door to see Ziva standing there, dressed in the hotel uniform as she held a tray with drinks and snacks for Tony and the partner he'd been assigned, "Mr Ranier." she greeted him softly and stepped into the room, freezing when she saw Rihannon standing there.

Ziva had saw pictures of Caitlin when Ari had sent them to her, he was going to pursue her but obviously didn't get the chance to when he had seemingly killed her to get to Gibbs. She saw Rihannon standing with her teammate and she froze, not believing it was Kate for one second. Tony looked to Ziva and raised a brow, "Miss, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Sir." Ziva replied and tore her eyes away from Rihannon finally to place the tray down and do a proper scan of the room.

"Good, we will be needing extra sheets, I think Miss." he winked to Ziva and then to Rihannon, who rolled her eyes a little before she smirked back as he added, "Won't we, my love?"

"Of course, darling." Rihannon replied and nodded before glancing to Ziva who had swept the room and given them the all clear, handing Tony an earpiece and placing an NCIS bug on the TV cabinet before she nodded, and left the room.

"Now that we're alone..." Tony began and smiled.

"Can't we at least get settled into the room first, my dear?" she responded and raised a brow. Rihannon was still not comfortable with working with Tony even after the short space of time that had passed between her's (Caitlin's) death and now showing up on the same mission together. She knew that Ziva knew who she was, and assumed that with her non-American accent that she was the Mossad officer that had taken her place at NCIS.

"Of course, darling..." he replied, the accent coming naturally to him now.

"I just don't see the point in rushing into bed right now. We are on vacation and it's still light out, love."

"You're right, would you like me to reserve a table for us?"

"That's a nice idea." Rihannon smiled and nodded to Tony.

"I'll call down to the reception desk and ask for them to reserve us a table...we should have one secluded away from everyone else." he smiled to her.

"Yes, and ask for a chilled bottle of wine." she smirked to him softly, "Maybe later I will be in the mood."

Tony looked to her with a brow raised and he smirked back to her in his usual DiNozzo demeanor before he nodded, "Oh, really?"

She gave him a glance and narrowed her eyes a little, "I said maybe! Darling..." she added a little before softly moving over to her case and bending over it to get out her evening clothes, for after her shower. Softly, she glanced back at Tony and saw that he was watching her, she felt her cheeks flush a little.

"In my world, maybe means yes, remember...?" he smirked to her a little.

"Oh, in your world?"

"You know it does."

Rihannon looked down and she sighed a little, "Honey, we should get ready for dinner." she smiled to Tony after a few moments.

"Why don't you shower first?" he smiled.

She swallowed, and looked into his eyes from where she stood, across the room from Tony and she said, "We could shower together...?" she gave a slight shrug.

Tony didn't know what had hit him as he heard the once prudish and puritanical Caitlin Todd ask him did he want to share a shower with her. Instantly, Tony nodded and smiled to her, before ad libbing with the under cover work he'd almost forgotten they were doing, "You know I've missed our shower shares." he said as he moved to her and moved his hands to her waist.

"Honey, save it for the shower-" she was cut off when Tony pressed his lips to hers softly.

Tony couldn't tell Kate how long he'd been waiting to do that. Yes, he made fun of her when she worked at NCIS for being a prude and almost stiff when it came to sex and relationships, but he liked that. Usually, no. But there was something about Kate and her purity that he liked and he saw that she felt the same way about him, especially when she'd stayed even though she hadn't been infected when he'd been an idiot and opened the SWAK letter.

He felt her melt against his lips and she let herself slip for a moment before she regained her composure and pulled back, blushing, "Lets shower, huh?" she suggested in a quiet voice, looking up at Tony with her amazing, big eyes as he nodded and took her hand to lead her to the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note:: _I don't own the characters portrayed in this fic, nor do I have the rights for them. They all belong to CBS and D.P.B, as well as the actor's who play[ed] them on the show. Enjoy folks!

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

Softly Rihannon looked up at Tony as they entered the bathroom together and she watched him as he removed his shirt, she unzipping her skirt, the whole time their eyes locked on each others. Rihannon bit her lip as she saw the muscular chest Tony owned and she swallowed a little as her skirt dropped down her thighs, revealing soft, creamy skin to his eyes, which he allowed to wander over the newly exposed skin.

She watched as his eyes grew darker with some kind of excitement and desire. Was that desire she saw?

Tony swallowed a little more as he saw she was standing there in just her panties and bra; a matching set. Had she put them on purposely for this? In case there was surveillance in this hotel room? She had no idea that it would be coming down to this, making Tony weak at the knees for her after the time apart. Looking back up at him, Rihannon saw that Tony had wet his lips as he fingered along the material of the bra cup, tracing over the softly embroidered stitching.

"You want this?" she asked him, gently looking up at him.

"Mm..." he nodded and watched the path his finger took over her breast and up her neck before he looked into her eyes, "For a while now..." he whispered.

Rihannon pressed her finger to his lips, "I know...me too." she told him. Softly, she stood up on her toes to press a kiss to his lips and she smiled, "Lets shower, huh?" she suggested, moving her hands around her back before his own joined hers there to unfasten her bra.

"Lets. I'd love to relax with you."

"Relax? You call our showers relaxing...?" she smirked and gave him just a small hint as to what he could expect in there, before she moved her hands either side of her panties to roll them down her legs, "You ready baby? I feel like we've waited a long time for this."

"Well, that flight was a good few hours long..." Tony smirked back to her, drinking in the sight of her stripping before him, he could feel himself getting more aroused.

"And so is something I see..." she smirked and raised a brow, looking down then up at Tony, taking his hand, "Come on..." Rihannon moved backwards, walking in the direction of the shower and she smiled up at Tony the whole time. Se had wanted this moment with him since she had warmed to him at NCIS. And the fact she had been in the next shower to him all the time in the gym made it even worse; knowing he was naked, and wet in the cubicle next to hers made he feel and think things she would normally have blushed about.

"Just get in the shower." he chuckled and guided her in, immediately pressing his lips to hers. He moved his hand to her cheek, feeling the stream of water from the shower head begin to patter down on her hair., "You're so beautiful."

She felt her breath hitch the moment his lips touched hers, feeling his body press against hers like she'd dreamed of feeling. Looking up at him, she softly pressed back into him, their bodies fitting together almost perfectly. Rihannon felt Tony's hand moving around her waist, towards her hip and to her thigh. She knew he wanted her as much as she wanted him now, that much was clear.

"You're so beautiful, Rihannon." he repeated, adding in her name as he kissed her neck, just below her ear, working at getting her aroused enough to take him.

"Tony, call me Kate...you know it's me." she whispered against his neck and she felt his hand lifting her leg to hold at his waist. She swallowed, looking up at him again and she felt the trickle of droplets run down her cheek to her mouth before they dripped from her lip. Kate was most definitely aroused now, she wanted Tony. And she wanted him now. Focusing upon his face, Kate swallowed, "Tony, please...now..." she murmured against his chin.

He used his thumb to tilt her face up to him and capture her lips softly against his as he reached down and guided himself into him. Tony could feel Kate shiver with anticipation of feeling him inside her and she closed her eyes as she felt his head linger at her folds.

"Tony please..." she whispered into his neck before moving her lips up to his mouth, tilting her head back as he tilted his face down to meet hers.

Both of them moaned out when he finally guided himself into her. He held onto her hip and thigh, keeping her close to him as he began to press his hips against hers in a steady pace. She moved her arms around him, snaking around his back as she held herself against him, wanting to finally feel his skin against her own. They'd both been waiting too long for this moment. It didn't take them long to get into a pace they both found the best, as Kate propped her foot onto the shower rail, allowing Tony to free his hand to roam over her body.

Of course, they hadn't heard the knocking on the door and the door opening, allowing their 'maid' to enter the room. Kate was arched against Tony, almost ready to cry out as she opened her eyes to look at Tony and saw her standing there, in the bathroom doorway, looking horrified at the sight before her.

"You really are working under covers, Tony..." her thick accent obvious to him as he continued thrusting into Kate for a mere few seconds while he realised who it was.

"Ziva, wh-what are you doing here?" he asked, standing in front of Kate to at least conceal a little of her privacy.

"I was sent word that she had not been assassinated." Ziva said, nodding to Kate.

"How do you know? Ari's dead!" Kate hissed a little, furious they hadn't released yet.

"No, he's not. My brother is not dead." Ziva told them, "He will come for you Kate."


End file.
